Starting Over
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: He was happy that the fight was over, happy that now he could spend more time with the one he loved. But on his way back, something happened, he lost something that he cared so much about. No death Rated T, but might possibly go up to M, Ben Julie pairing
1. Who am I

**Kisdota: OK I'm going to give one of my stories a break, so that I can do this fic. Don't worry it's not the Ben Julie one or Kingdom Hearts one. **

**Summary: This story takes place right after the Season Final of Ben 10 Alien Force, where Julie is injured in the fight, not dead but something different, and Ben doesn't lose his Master Code on the Omnitrix. So in a way this is a differen't turn out/sequel to Ben 10 Alien force... Just read it to figure out what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: To this and all chapters of this story so I don't have to put up the disclaimer on all the stories, I do not own Ben 10 Alien force of it's characters.**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

_Beep beep beep beep_ "huhh… wha-… what happened?" A young lady awoke on a bed inside of a white room and her arm was attached to what seemed like some kind of machine. She felt groggy and in pain, she had no idea what had happened to her.

"Where am I?". "JULIE!" the young woman turned her head to see a boy in a green jacket rush up to her.

"You're awake," a boy quickly rushed up to me. "Julie, thank god I thought I lost you," the boy said holding my hand.

"Julie I'm so sorry for what happened I shouldn't have let you come with me, you got hurt because of me and I thought you were gone from me," He said sounding like he was about to cry.

What was he talking about, come where, did I go somewhere? "Who are you," I said.

"Wha- Julie it's me, don't you remember?" he said. Remember, how could I, I don't think I've ever met him in my life… I think. "I… I'm sorry I don't… know who you are," I said, his expression turned into worry.

"Julie… Julie it's me Ben, you, don't you remember?" he said. I shook my head, how could I know him, I never met him. "Do- do you know who you are, anything at all?" he asked.

"I- I don't…no," I said. I don't remember anything, or who I was. The boy called me Julie, was that my name, and what was I doing here? The boy let go of my hand and left.

"Nurse, nurse she's awake," he said. Nurse? Wait was I in a hospital? The boy left to go get the nurse leaving me alone, who was he, and for that matter who was I.

(No one's POV)

A nurse went into Julie's room and Ben had to step out. Outside Kevin and Gwen were with him. "So how's she doing, she's not brain dead is she?" Kevin asked to which made Gwen smack the back of his head.

"She's doing fine but… she doesn't know me, or remember me" Ben said. "She doesn't remember?" Gwen questioned. "Whoa wait, are you saying she has amnesia?" Kevin asked.

"I… I'm not sure, she probably does" Ben said sadly. "Do you know how much she remembers?" Gwen asked.

"I asked her, she said she doesn't remember me or anything about herself. I think she might have completely forgotten everything," Ben said.

"Well at least she won't have to make an excuse for what happened to her," Kevin said, Ben expression saddened.

"Ben don't worry, we don't know for sure if she's forgotten everything, let's just wait and see what the doctors say," Gwen said.

"_sigh _alright, thanks Gwen," Ben said depresed.

(Julie's POV)

"I can't… I can't remember anything at all," I said.

"Hmm, this is serious, that hit to your head must have made you lose your memory, but you should count yourself lucky after what happened," the nurse said.

"Wh-what happened?" I said. "Your boyfriend who just left told us that you were in a car accident, and considering the damage of the car, you should count yourself lucky that you're even alive," the nurse said.

Car accident? I was in a car accident? Wait _boyfriend_? Was he- was that guy, Ben, was he my boyfriend? "Well I'll be sure to tell the doctor, do you need anything?" the nurse asked.

"Umm, would it be alright if I saw my… boyfriend?" I asked, wow that felt weird to say.

"Of course, I'll let them in," the nurse said.

Them, who's them, was there more people here?

(No POV)

The nurse stepped out of Julie's room, and approached Ben Gwen and Kevin who were waiting outside. "How is she, is she alright?" Ben asked.

"She's doing fine physically, but it appears that she is suffering from amnesia," she said. Ben face turned even more worried. "Will… will she be alright?" Ben asked.

The nurse took a deep breath "I'm not sure, amnesia is tricky business, she might remember everything tomorrow, or it might take a year. She… she might even not remember anything ever either." Saying this made Ben worry even more.

"You're free to see her, but try not to say anything that might shock her for now. I'm going to alert the doctor of what's happening," the nurse said.

"Right, thank you," Ben said.

(Julie's POV)

The door opened and, Ben, along with two other people entered, did those two know me as well?

"Uh… hi," I said. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"I'm… I'm feeling alright," I said. The boy took a seat next to my bed.

"So do… do you remember anything, anything at all?" he asked with sadness in his voice. "No, I can't remember anything, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, at least you're alright that's all that matters," he said. Well at least he seemed like a nice boyfriend.

"So uh, who are your friends?" I asked looking at the red head and the big guy.

"Uh, hi Julie, I'm Gwen," the girl said. "I'm Kevin, nice to meet you, again," the large guy said. "Do you remember us, at all?" Gwen asked. "No, I don't… sorry," I said. "It's fine," Gwen said.

"Um, Ben… that nurse… she said that….," I tried to ask but couldn't find the words. "What is it?" Ben asked.

"Are we… a couple?" I asked, that felt awkward to say.

Ben said nothing for a second "Yeah, we are," he said.

"For… how long?" I asked. "About, half a year," he said, well that didn't seem very long, but he still doesn't seem like a bad person.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "About two days," he said. "What happened to me?" I asked. "Well, I'm not sure I should tell you right now," Ben said.

"I can take it, she said it was just a car accident…" they didn't say anything. "It… it was just a car accident right?" I asked.

"It… it wasn't a car accident, that's what we told them," Ben said. "Wh- what do you mean?" the nurse said the car I was in was a mess, if it wasn't a car accident them what happened.

"Julie, it-," Ben placed his hands on my shoulders. "Listen Julie, it wasn't a car accident but, what really happened was a bit intense for you right now. The nurse wants me to not to shock you too much so I can't tell you what happened right now, but I will tell you when you're feeling a little better," he said it so seriously.

"Can you promise me that if they ask anything it was a car accident," he said.

What in the world happened that was so bad that he wouldn't want to tell me? I suppose I could wait until I was better, so I guess I'll play along. "Alright, but is there anything you can tell me, what I was doing before I lost my memory?" I asked.

"Well… all I can say is that what you were doing it was for a good cause, a **really **good cause," Ben said.

Suddenly a knock was at the door and the same nurse came into the room.

"Hello again," the nurse said. "I'm afraid that visiting hours are over, we need to run a few test," she said.

"Alright," Ben said. Gwen and Kevin left as Ben turned his head to me.

"Will you come back?" I asked, I really didn't want him to leave since I felt so alone, not knowing anything.

"Don't worry, I come back tommorow remember what I said alright," he said.

"OK," Ben left as I was taken to another room so they could do a few scans on me.

(No POV)

Ben Gwen and Kevin stepped outside of the hospital, Ben said nothing as they walked out. He was looking really gloomy.

"It'll be alright Ben, at least we know that Julie will be alright," Gwen said.

"I know, but what happens if she doesn't get her memory back, what if she's forgotten us forever?" Ben said. "The war against the Highbreed is over, I was really looking forward to spending more time with Julie since I was always busy dealing with the DNAliens, but now this. Why did I let her help out at all, she didn't have anything to protect her, she didn't have any powers. All she had was Ship and she didn't need to be there to get Ship to help," Ben said.

"She wanted to help Ben it was her choice, you know how Julie is, she wouldn't have left even if you wanted her to," Gwen said.

"It's still to early to give up hope, she can still remember everything she forgot, so don't worry," Kevin said.

"Right, thanks, and thanks for letting us fake that accident with your car," Ben said. "It was trashed anyway," Kevin said.

The trio walked home, with Ben still sad about what happened. Julie was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life, sure he was still young but, he knew that Julie was the one girl that no other could replace, and now she didn't even remember his name, he would have to tell her eventually about all she did and the aliens.

Would she react the same way she did when she first found out who he was?

* * *

**Kisdota: OK so here's the first chapter, so be sure to tell me how you all liked it. OH and I want all of you to go read the stories of 'DannyPhantom fan' like right now she's made a bunch of great stories of Ben and Julie, dare I say, that are even better than mine. And if you're still wondering what happened, I'll make things clear in the next chapter. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Friends and Family

**Kisdota: Uwee hee hee, new update already, just don't expect me to do it as often like this, it's just a case of 'new story fever'. Or I might update like this if I get reviews like crazy, but don't hold your breath. So any way here's your next fic, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

I awoke the next day in the same room, it was pretty late in the day, I must have fallen asleep when they were doing test on me. They did a few scans on my head, some memory test, asked me questions. Well it was good to know that they told me I wasn't suffering any brain lose.

When I fell asleep I had the strangest dream. I was in the middle of some forest in the middle of the night.

I was next to what looked like some strange black machine that had green lines going around it in a strange computer chip like pattern. When I looked up at the sky I saw something that looked like an shooting star, or some kind of sun, I didn't know what it was, but it exploded in the sky and a wave of fire was coming towards me, I wanted to run but for some reason I didn't move, I couldn't. When the explosion got close to me I closed my eyes waiting for the explosion to hit me, soon I felt something warm around me, but it wasn't hot like fire.

I opened my eyes to see a strange creature had his arms around me. The creature was massive and scaly almost like some kind of humanoid dinosaur. I looked to the side of me to see that he had blocked the flames from hitting me, but why did it protect me anyway. As he held his arms around me I didn't feel scared of him, in fact it for some strange reason felt nice to be next to whatever this thing was.

That was when I woke up, what a strange dream I had, did I used to have them often?

The next day was pretty eventful for me, a lot of different people came over to visit me.

The first to visit me were my parents.

Well it was nice to know I wasn't an orphan. And I found out about my heritage I was part Japanese and American, hence why my last name is Yamamoto, it's going to be hard to spell that for a while. They were nice people, but they hugged me a little too much, but I guess that was understandable since there precious daughter was in a coma for two days. They said that the next time they visit they would bring back all of our family portraits and pictures.

Hope I'm able to remember at least a few of them.

The next was my boyfriend Ben.

He told me of the few times we were together. Apparently I was also his tutor in school so I must have been very smart. I asked him about the first time we met, he said to me that it was during one of his soccer games, I saw him and I walked up to him and said hi.

So I was the one who made the first move, which would mean I was the one who was first attracted to him, which I can probably understand, I mean he was pretty good looking.

Of course when I asked him about our first date he was pretty skeptical about answering.

I knew he was hiding something about our first date, but in hindsight I guess I shouldn't have asked if we 'did it' on our first date, which made him immediately blush and say multiple times no.

God that was so embarrassing, what was I thinking?

The next was the red head Gwen.

She said that she was my best friend and shopping partner, as well as the cousin of my boyfriend, it was nice talking to her. I asked how it was that we met, she was the one who convinced Ben to ask me out on our first date at one of my tennis games since he was too shy to ask himself.

So I was a tennis player, and a good one at that I was told She said when I was let out of here she was going to take me shopping at our favorite places, something else to look forward to when I get out.

The large guy Kevin visited me next.

He was the gang's, i.e Gwen and Ben's driver, as well as the guy who took me and Ben on our dates occasionally.

Other than that there wasn't much to say about the two of us.

It was a bit embarrassing when I asked if we were related, Gwen and Ben were related so I guess I just assumed, we both had black hair. While we didn't have much to talk about he did sneak me some food, at Ben's request, I told him he didn't need to risk getting in trouble for me, but he said he was an expert at smuggling in stuff where it didn't belong.

At first I was glad to get something that wasn't hospital food, until I saw what looked like barf on fries. Chili fries, it was apparently mine and Ben's favorite food. I didn't want to seem ungrateful so I took a bite, oh my GOD it was soooo good despite the fact it looked disgusting.

The last people to visit were two other people along with Ben.

They said it was nice to see me again, and they were sorry for what happened to me.

They didn't know me very well though, Ben told me we just met around the time I lost my memory, and of course he made sure that they wouldn't tell me yet.

The first one was an African American kid named Alan. His handshake was slightly warm to the touch, warmer than I thought a handshake would be. He said he was sorry that he couldn't do anything to help me when I lost my memory.

The other one was a short chubby kid named Cooper. He was a pretty nice kid and he said that my pet Ship was doing alright. I had a pet, but I wasn't told what kind of animal it was, THAT had to remain a secret to me as well, what kind of life did I have?

(The next day)

The next day the doctor came into my room.

"Good morning Julie, how are you feeling?" he asked.

I said I was feeling a lot better but I still didn't remember anything. Today I was going to be checking out but they wanted me to set up another appointment to see if there were any changes in my condition. They also wanted me to write in a notebook of any things I remember about my life. I was given a charge of clothes and the doctor left.

I guess I wasn't much of a fashion girl when I saw what I wear, a simple white shirt and short skirt and a pink sweater.

When I was done getting dressed I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I thought I looked pretty good, I had never gotten a good look at myself. Looking at the mirror I felt like I should say nice to meet you since this was the first real time I saw myself. Though the short skirt kind of made me a bit self conscious of how much of my legs were showing, did I dress like this often?

I felt something in my sweater pocket, I took it out to see a cell phone, was it mine.

I decided to fumble around with it a bit, see what numbers I had on it, there was of course my boyfriend, Gwen, my parents, a few other numbers I didn't know.

I went to my inbox and saw that the last number to call me was Ben, and it was during the middle of the night? What was I doing at the time? I took a look at some of the messages that were left in my voice mail, I took a listen to a few, one in particular was pretty interesting.

"Hey Julie it's me Ben, listen I'm really sorry but I have to cancel our plans, I'm really really sorry but Gwen and Kevin can't handle the aliens on their own, I promise I will make it up to you w- _BAM _oh man sorry got to go," the message ended there.

That made me worry a bit, what did he mean in the message.

I tried to figure out what he meant in the message… and the most logical thing I could think of is that he had a job as a border patrol and was dealing with illegal immigrants who had guns.

Which made me feel like an idiot when I thought that, considering that we lived in Bellwood which was in the middle of America, and the only way an immigrant could sneak here is through the ocean.

The only other thing I could think of that even made any sense was that he was fighting actual aliens… and since aliens didn't exists the immigrant idea seemed more believable.

(Later)

My parents had picked me up from the hospital and took me home, I would be visiting this place again in a week to see if I could remember anything or if my condition improves. About half an hour later we pulled up to the driveway of a house, my house. "Julie," my mother said.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**Kisdota: The next chapter is done, I would also like to ask all of my fans out there to read the Freak Code of Honor which I left on my channel, anyway be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. The Truth

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, ok a lot of you are liking this a lot, I will be sure to update this along with my other stories. Anyway after reading this be sure to Review, and send me your opinions. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**OK now in my summary I said that there was a possibility of this story going up a rating. The reason for this, Gwen and Kevin got a bunch of fics together in a mature way, hell even Ben and **_**shudder**_** Kevin got some. But I am the only one who's made a Ben and Julie Lemon, I mean yeah it wasn't my best work, but it's a hell of a lot better than what other people have made, which is nothing… no offense. Anyway what I'm rambling on about is that I wanted to make sure nobody would stop reading my story if I went up a rating, be sure to tell me in a review, if nobody says anything I'll go up a rating and do something with said rating, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Julies POV)

It's been two days since I lost my memory and was let out of the hospital, two days of me getting familiar with my old life.

It's strange trying to get used to a life you once had but didn't remember.

For the past two days I spent most of my time near my home I never really ventured too far.

Ben would visit me at times, Gwen and Kevin as well but Ben came over the most, we talked or hung out nothing much.

Ben still had not told me how it was that I lost my memory and I was getting impatient as to why he wouldn't tell me yet, saying that he didn't want to risk anyone finding out about what happened, and I was getting impatient.

Was my memory lose due to something bad, illegal, was it his fault? Whatever it was that made me lose my memory I wanted to know.

(The next day)

_Riiiiiiing _My cell phone started to ring, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey Julie, it's me Ben, how are you feeling?" Ben said.

"Hey Ben, I'm doing alright," I said. "How's your memory coming?" Ben said.

I said nothing; I still didn't remember anything of my previous life.

"I see, listen I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, if you want to," Ben said.

"Uh… do you mean… like a date?" I said.

I know we were boyfriend girlfriend and all but I don't know if I'm actually ready to date, Ben was still like a complete stranger to me.

"Not a date per say, Gwen and Kevin are coming as well so we can just call it hanging out. It could be good for you to go to some familiar places," Ben said. "Will you tell me what happened to me?" I asked. I didn't hear anything for a few seconds

"Yeah… I'll tell you," Ben said. He sounded sad when he said he would tell me, which made me worry. "So… what time?" I asked.

(Later in the evening)

After a bit of persuading to my parents the agreed to allow me to go, after all the doctor did say that it would be good for me to be around familiar surroundings, but before I left my father sorta "threatened" Kevin to be careful on the road.

They didn't want me to get into another accident and forget everything again. So here we were, now at a table at the quiet Mr. Smoothies with Gwen and Kevin. Ben had come out of the store with four drinks in hand.

"Here," Ben said handing me my drink, I looked at it for a second, I didn't really ask for one.

"It's what you used to get," Ben said.

I took a sip at it, the drink tasted OK, not bad at all. "So are you finally going to tell me what happened to me?" I asked. Ben took a deep breath

"Yeah, I'll tell you," Ben said taking a sip of his smoothie, well here comes the truth.

"Julie, I know this will sound weird but just bare with me, do you believe in aliens?" Ben asked.

"Aliens?" why was he asking me about aliens? "Well I believe there's intelligent life somewhere in the galaxy," I said.

"Alright well, bare with me, what if I told you that there were a bunch of aliens who wanted to try to destroy the world?" Ben said.

Aliens wanting to destroy the world, what is he getting at?

"Ben what are you talking about? Nothing's happening, the world isn't being destroyed," I said, suddenly Ben was starting to seem crazy to me.

"I know, it's not, not anymore," Ben said. "Not anymore? As in the earth was threatened before?" I asked not believing him.

"Julie I know it sounds weird but Ben isn't crazy," Gwen said. "At least not that crazy," Kevin said jokingly.

"So you really expect me to believe that aliens threatened the world?" I said, seriously I had amnesia but did they really think I was stupid.

"Oh oooh I know what's going on here," I said.

"Uh- what?" Ben said.

"I thought you were a really nice guy Ben I really did, but you try to make a joke on me just because I don't remember anything. You really think that it's funny to make a joke at my expense?" I said. Ben was soon starting to seem less like the nice guy I made him to be.

"Wha- Julie I would never do something like that to you," Ben said.

"You're speaking to me about aliens, I thought you were gonna tell me the 'real reason' that I lost my memory. I'm starting to think you've been lying to me," I said.

"Julie, I swear to you, I would never joke at your expense, especially with your memory like this" Ben said.

I said nothing to him, why should I believe him, not only was I starting to think he was a jerk but now I don't think we were ever even a couple.

"What if I show you proof?" Ben said.

Proof, what could he possibly show me to think that I would believe him?

"I doubt very much you have any proof to show me," I said annoyed.

Ben then brought out his watch and started to fiddle with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. The middle piece of the watch came up suddenly.

"Julie please do not run from what happens next," Ben said.

"_Run, run from what? Is he gonna tell me the time?"_ I thought.

Ben then slammed on his watch and was covered in a bright green light, which scared the heck out of me, soon the light died down.

"What was… that…," I don't know how or why but for some reason Ben was gone and in place was some weird looking red bat… thing.

"wha-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I stumbled back being freaked out.

"Julie, it's OK it's me, Ben," the Bat thing said.

"Be- Ben?" What in the world was going on?

"Yeah it really is me, please don't freak out," the bat, or Ben… whoever he was said.

(One calming down later)

OK I thought it was going to get hard getting re-used to my life before, but this?

Recently not too long ago there was a race of aliens called the Highbreed who wanted to destroy all the planets of this system due to them thinking they were the superior beings of the galaxy and that there race was dying out.

Ben along with a bunch of others and me, fought the Highbreed in a last attempt to stop them. That was when I got in an accident.

"So, I was attacked, by some aliens, and that's what made me lose my memory?" I asked still having a hard time believing what they said.

Any moment now I was going to have a heart attack from this.

"Yeah… we were able to stop the invasion and save the universe… but… you got hurt in the fight," Ben said.

"What exactly happened to me?" I asked.

"During the fight I had to use your ship to-." "Wa- wait, my ship, I have my own ship? Where is it?" I asked surprised.

"Uh…Cooper is taking care of it," Ben said.

"Cooper? Wait that guy said he was taking care of my pet," I said.

"It's… it's complicated I'll explain it another time. Anyway I went to the home planet of the Highbreed and I was able to get them to stop the fight by keeping their race from dying out, but when I got back you were hurt, hit by an laser, that's when you went into that coma," Ben said.

"So… what you turned into before… are you an alien or…" I trailed off.

"No, I'm human, it's this watch here that can make me transform," Ben said showing me his watch, well I guess it was an insult to call it a watch since it didn't tell time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called the Omnitrix, it has DNA of over a million different aliens, the Omnitrix allows me to transform into those aliens. Me Gwen and Kevin are a part of an intergalactic police force called the plumbers, we've been using our powers to protect the earth from any threats," Ben said.

"Powers? You two have powers to?" I asked looking at Gwen and Kevin.

"Yes," Gwen said. She showed me her hand and it started to glow a purplish pink, which made me jump back a little.

"I can use an energy force known as mana which is a type of energy that exist in all living things," Gwen said, I took a look at Kevin wondering what his power was. Kevin kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground.

Suddenly a layer of stone started to crawl up his skin and cover his body, even though he looked like he was covered in stone he still seemed to be able to move easily.

"I can absorb matter, anything that's solid and use it as armor," Kevin said.

"So, you all have these powers, and you fight crime? So does that makes you superheros?" I asked.

"In a way, yes," Ben said. This was all happening to fast for me, I just found out that the guy I used to date was an intergalactic hero, and that I lost my memory trying to help him save the galaxy.

_RIIIIINNNG_ My cell phone started to ring which nearly gave me that heartattack I was expecting.

"Sorry, one second," I said.

I answered my phone and it was my father asking for me to come home, I hung up my phone.

"That was my father, he wants me home," I said.

"Alright, well talk about this more another time, can you keep what we said a secret?" Ben said.

"Yeah, I won't tell," I said.

The four of us got in Kevin's car and drove off, things were going to get even more interesting in my life as Julie Yamamoto.

**Kisdota: OK this chapter is done, be sure to review and tell me what you think. And if you haven't read my notes above do it now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Rekindled Feelings

**Kisdota: Look who's back, sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of stuff to take care of, as well as an addiction to a game I've been looking for (Persona4) for a while. I would also like to say I'm very disappointed in the lack of BenxJulie fics and the increase of BenxGwen and **_**shudder**_** BenxKevin fics. So without further delay here's the next chapter.**

(Julie's POV)

It's been a day since Ben told me about how I really lost my memory, and I've been going over what he told me.

I was a part of a war against a race of aliens that wanted to destroy all living things in existence.

Not only that but Ben, he was the wielder of a device that allowed him to change into aliens.

Aliens… a while ago I thought I led a normal life, but I was a part of something that nearly all people on the earth didn't even know existed, pfft and I thought he was fighting immigrants. I still haven't remembered anything since losing my memory, but I was in no rush to remember, even if I couldn't remember anything it's still not like it's the end of my life, and I would still have my friends and… Ben.

It's strange, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm in a relationship with a super hero. It was hard enough to know that I had a boyfriend that I knew nothing about.

I wonder how he's doing, we haven't really spoken to each other since Ben told me about all this alien business. Plus we haven't even done anything, boyfriend girlfriend related.

I know that he's giving me some space because of the accident and he doesn't want to push me into anything that I'm uncomfortable with but, I guess I feel a little bad.

From what I knew we, didn't hang out that much since the alien threat and now that it was all over we still weren't together as much, though I still was a bit uneasy to even the thought of even being in a relationship. I mean Ben did look like a really nice guy, I mean really nice, though he was still a bit of a stranger to me. I guess I still needed time getting used to him.

I wonder… how did the old Julie get used to Ben?

(No POV)

Ben Gwen and Kevin were all hanging out at Mr. Smoothies. Ben had barely drank his smoothie as he laid his head on the table.

"Ben… Ben," Gwen tried to get Ben's attention.

_BAM _"DUDE!" Kevin slammed a plastic covered hand he absorbed from the table on the table.

"GAH, Kevin jeeze," Ben yelled being freaked out.

"Dude what's wrong, you still thinking about Julie?" Kevin asked. "Nothing's wrong Kevin," Ben said.

"Ben you've barely taken a sip of your smoothie, we know that something's wrong," Gwen said.

"Are you still thinking about what happened to Julie?" Kevin asked.

"Sorta," Ben said. "Sorta?" Gwen asked.

"Well we told Julie everything about the aliens, but now I'm afraid of what might happen," Ben said.

"What might exactly happen?" Kevin asked.

"Julie… the first time she found out about me and the Omnitrix she didn't run, she thought it was cool but… I'm afraid of what she may be thinking about it now," Ben said.

"Well she didn't run away from us. She might still think we're a bit strange, but she's still the same Julie," Gwen said.

"I know, but I still wonder if she's OK with the fact that we're all part alien," Ben said.

"Are you scared she's going to leave you because she's afraid of you?" Kevin said bluntly, Ben suddenly looked even more depressed.

"KEVIN!" Gwen said.

"What? You know that's what he's thinking," Kevin said.

Ben said nothing.

"Ben, look she won't leave you, Julie's not like that," Gwen said.

Ben still said nothing, this whole thing with Julie was taking a toll on him. He knew that Julie wouldn't ever abandon him because of anything that was alien related, but this wasn't the same Julie he knew, this was a new Julie who had know him for just nearly a week.

She didn't know about the things she did, there first time meeting, their first date.

He never got a chance to be really close to Julie, heck the most intimate thing the two had probably done with each other is hold hands.

Before Ben didn't want to get too close to Julie before because, well let's face it.

The fact that he fought an army of hostile aliens who wanted him dead; it was nothing short of a miracle that he still had all his body parts intact.

He thought he would be dead by this time with all the danger.

Nothing bad had happened to him, but instead Julie got hurt.

He tried to keep their relationship to a minimum to prevent something like her getting hurt from happening, and look at the shape she was in now.

Heck he wouldn't blame her if she did want to leave him right now.

_RIIIIIIIING _"Hmm?" Ben heard his cell phone ring and he answered it.

"Hello?.... Cooper, what is it?.... WHAT!?" Ben jumped up from his seat.

(Julie's POV)

_Sigh_ being home alone while your parents were at a job can get boring, man I wonder what I used to do before, maybe I should take a look around my room again, see if there's something, anything that would help me remember anything.

_Scritch scritch scritch _Hmm there was a sound, at the back door, _scritch scritch scritch_.

I headed towards the back door, from the sound of it whatever was scratching the door must have been some stray cat or dog. When I opened the back door I didn't see any dog, cat, or any animal, it was some kind of blob on the ground with green lines, did someone leave this thing as a joke?

I tried to tap it with my foot but as soon as I did, "_Ship ship, shiiiiiip._" "AAAAAHHHHH," I freaked out and stumbled backwards.

The… blob suddenly moved, closer to me.

"Ge- GET BACK, GET AWAY!" I tried to get away from whatever this thing was.

"_Ship ship ship ship_," it still kept coming towards me.

"GO AWAY GET OUT!" I threw whatever was near me at the thing but it was like hitting mush and nothing seemed to hurt it.

"_Shiiip ship ship," _I quickly ran upstairs to my room as the thing kept following me. I got into my room and locked the door behind me, but the thing just melted through the crack in the door "AHH NO NO STAY BACK!" "_Ship ship ship_," The thing started jumping up and down as it came closer to me.

I backed up to the corner of my room, I was trapped. "_Ship ship ship ship_," I was scared, first my friends had alien powers and now a green black blob was coming towards me, why is this my life?

_"Ship ship ship ship_," it crawled closer to me.... and rubbed against my leg, and… started purring?

"_Shi-i-i-i-i-ip shi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ip_," I was still frozen in fear from whatever this thing is, but after what seemed like forever the… blob started to seem harmless as he rubbed against my leg.

I moved one of my shaky hands towards the thing and tried to touch it, when my hand got close to it, it moved what looked like it's head under my hand and it seemed to want me to pet it, which I did. "_Shi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ip_," it started to purr as I pet it.

"Uhhh, hi," I said to the thing "_Ship ship_." Did this… thing have something to do with me? "Uhh, do I know you?" I said.

"_Ship ship_," the thing went, looks like it could only say that one word. What in the world was this thing, was it an alien?

Well due of course it was an alien but what was it doing here. Well it looked like this thing at least understood what I was saying.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I questioned it, the thing just tilted his head, maybe questioning why I was asking it these things.

"I'm… sorry but I don't remember a lot of things," I said to it.

_RIIIIIINNG_ My cell phone started to ring, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said with a still shaky voice.

"Julie it's Ben."

"Ben hi, I was just about to call you," I said.

"Julie listen, Cooper called me and it turns out your… pet got out," Ben said.

"Err, is my pet some black green lined blob?" I asked.

"Wha- yeah how… did… Ship's with you isn't he?" Ben said.

"Is that his name?" I asked.

"Look we'll be right there, just don't let your parents know about Ship, they don't know anything about the aliens," Ben said. "Alright," Julie said.

(No POV)

"OK we'll be there, bye," Ben hung up his phone.

"So Ship found Julie?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, come on let's go make sure she's OK," Ben said getting up.

They all got into Kevin's new car and drove off to Julie's house. When they pulled up to the driveway Ben got out, but Kevin and Gwen stayed in.

"Err you guys coming?" Ben said.

"No, I think you should talk to Julie… alone," Gwen said through the car window.

"Wha-why just me?" Ben said.

"You should talk to Julie yourself, you've been in a lump thinking she won't like you anymore. She might not still have her memory but she's still the same Julie on the inside," Gwen said.

"G-Gwen please don't make me do this," Ben said.

"Ben I was the one who had to make you ask her out the first time, now I'm making you talk to her," Gwen said.

"Gwen you can't force me to do this," Ben said.

"You're talking to her alone, have fun," Kevin said as he immediately put his car in reverse and drove off.

"HEY WAIT WHERE ARE YOU-!?" it was too late and Kevin's car schreeched off.

(Julie's POV)

The little thing… Ship, decided to take a nap on my couch. Soon I heard a knock at my door.

"Come on in guys," I said. The door opened and only Ben came in.

"Ben? Where's Gwen and Kevin?" I asked. "Uh, they had something else to do, so how are you doing, what happened?" Ben asked. Well this felt a bit akward, I was alone with a guy. I explained everything that happened when Ship got to me, how he came up to my door, and that I… cowered into the corner of my room.

"Julie I'm so sorry this happened," Ben said. "It wasn't your fault Ben," I said.

"Yes it is! Everything that's happened to you, getting involved in a war, losing your memory, and getting scared by Ship, if you weren't involved with me… you wouldn't have ever gotten hurt," Ben said.

"Ben…" I didn't know what I should say.

"Julie… maybe we… shouldn't see each other anymore," Ben said.

"W- wait are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

"Julie I care about you too much, and if you stay involved with me-," I stopped him from talking by putting my fingers on his lips.

"Ben look I don't blame you for all this stuff happening to me. I might not remember what happened when I fought in that war but I do know that you didn't force me to fight in it. I… I cared enough about you to want to fight of my own free will. So don't tell me that it's your fault, because I know that the old me could never blame you for something like this," I said.

"Julie…" now Ben didn't know what to say.

"Please Ben… I don't want you to go, don't leave me," I said.

I really didn't want Ben to leave me, he was the most caring person… well currently the only caring person I knew, but even if I had my memory something in me makes me feel like I couldn't go on without Ben.

"_sigh _fine," Ben said.

(Later)

Ben had gone home, he told my old ways of keeping Ship a secret from my parents.

Ben… he was about to leave me because he was afraid I would get hurt. When he said we shouldn't see each other anymore something in me just made me wanna say please Ben don't leave me.

Ben, no matter what he did, even if it really was his fault for making me lose my memories I don't think I could ever leave him because...

I think I'm falling in love with him…again.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'm rather proud of the ending on this one, oh and did I do something to offend people on my last chapter because I didn't get as many reviews as the first two, Please Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *


	5. The day they met

**

* * *

**

Kisdota: UWEEEE HEEE HEEE, OK listen did I do something to offend anyone? Is there something wrong with my fic cause all of you didn't review all of a sudden, did I do something wrong? If I did will someone tell me, else I will see no point in continuing a fic that no one likes, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**NOTICE: JUST IN CASE YOU MISSED ME SAYING IT IN THE AUTHOR NOTES ABOVE, PLEASE TELL ME IF I OFFENDED ANYONE, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(Julie's POV)

Last night I had another weird dream. I was in front of what looked like a castle, only it looked like it was made of metal. From the front of the castles a bunch of nights with weird looking blue glowing maces charged out of the castle.

When they all came out towards me my body sorta started moving on its own. I don't remember how but the knights all fell to the ground. Then suddenly the huge metal looking castle started to break apart. From the top of the castle something came up. It was my blob pet Ship flying in the air.

I saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin and… ME, riding on top of Ship. I then saw Me, waving hi at… me, as I and everyone flew off as the castle started to explode.

The dream stopped there, I awoke to the feeling of some kind of pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes to see my pet Ship.

"Um… morning," I said to Ship who just stared at me. "_Ship ship_," Ship said as he stared to nuzzle my face and wag what I think was his tail.

I looked at the clock at the side of my bed to check the time. Today I was going to go to school today. I know that I can easily use my memory loss as an excuse to skip school but, I really wanted to remember my life before the accident, and I thought that going to my school would really help me with my memory.

That and well… I wanted to spend more time with Ben.

I felt kinda silly, did I really need to fake a reason to spend time with Ben, but I was still a bit afraid to actually do something couple related. Afraid of what I have no idea, but still afraid.

I got up out of bed took a shower and ate breakfast. I said goodbye to my parents who told me the moment I got in trouble or uncomfortable with anything I should call them immediately. I heard a honk outside of my house indicating that it was Kevin outside.

I said goodbye to my parents again and got my backpack. Kevin was outside in his car and Ben had opened the door for me.

(No POV, Kevin's car)

"So Julie, we still need to go on that shopping trip I said we'd go on," Gwen said. "Huh… oh sure, if that's OK with you," Julie said.

"So I guess I'm giving you a ride again?" Kevin said. "And you're joining us to," Gwen said.

"Wha- why do I have to come with you?" Kevin said. "Because I need someone to help with carrying our bags, plus I went with you to that car show to get this new car with you," Gwen said.

"You wanted to come," Kevin said. "And so did you, I didn't even like cars and yet I came with you, but you won't do anything for me?" Gwen said with a smirk.

"But-_Groan_, fine I'll go, but Ben has to come to," Kevin said.

"Deal," Gwen said. "Don't I have a say in this?" Ben said.

"So you don't want to come with me and Julie… and Kevin?" Gwen said.

"I'll come, I just want a say in it," Ben said. "That doesn't even make sense," Gwen said.

(Julie's POV)

"Sorry about getting you stuck with us," I said.

"Don't apologize, besides I skipped out on you last time, I still owe you," Ben said. "You do?" I said.

"Well it happened before the… accident," Ben said. "Oh," I said.

"So umm, I was wondering… umm are Kevin and Gwen… together?" I whispered. "No, but they wish," Ben whispered back.

"They wish?" I asked.

"Well Gwen's kinda been pestering Kevin on when he'll ask her out, and Kevin won't for some reason," Ben said. "Why doesn't Gwen ask him out then?" I asked.

"Kevin said that it has to be the guy to ask the girl out," Ben said. "Then why hasn't he?" I asked.

"Fear mostly," Ben said snickering; I couldn't help but snicker with him. Ben just stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked. "That was the first time I've seen you laugh since you lost your memory," Ben said.

"Huh… oh... I guess it is," I said slightly blushing.

Come to think of it I don't think I even smiled ever since getting out of the Hospital. I guess I was a bit too focused trying to remember my life and dealing with the shock of aliens and my pet I thought was deadly.

"We're here," Kevin said as he drove near the curb of the school. "Thanks Kevin," Gwen said as she Ben and I got out of the car.

"I'll see you guys later," Kevin said as he drove off.

I faced the school seeing all the different people walking into the grounds. How many of these people did I know? Who were my friends here, who were my enemies (if I had any)?

"Well here goes," I said getting ready for my first day of school.

(School still Julie's POV)

School was interesting, a lot of people had said hi to me, of course they all just wanted to say sorry for getting amnesia but it was still nice to see there were nice people in my school.

Ben was in a few of my classes which was nice, but it felt a little weird being alone in the rest of my classes. The teachers were nice enough when they were talking about some of the things I had no memory about.

Of course that didn't stop them from giving me homework, but I guess I should have expected that.

(End of the School Day)

Me and Ben were walking towards the parking lot to meet Kevin.

"Why doesn't Kevin go to school with us?" I asked.

"It's… well it's complicated, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you," Ben said. Now Kevin has a mysterious past, once again I ask what kind of life I had.

"OH man," Ben said suddenly. "What?" I asked. "I forgot one of my books back at my last class, I gotta go get it. Can you wait here for a moment?" Ben asked. "Umm, sure I'll be fine," I said as Ben ran off to the school.

As Ben ran off I took notice of something nearby, the soccer field, Ben told me the first place we met was after his soccer game, was that the same place?

I decided to take a closer look at the empty field. Walking up towards it I saw an empty bike rack, as soon as I set my eyes on it I couldn't look away for some reason, it just made me feel so warm for some unexplainable reason.

Then I started to feel a bit heavy in my head.

"OW," I felt a sharp pain in my head all of a sudden. I kneeled on the ground holding my head in pain.

(In Julie's mind, No POV)

I saw Ben getting his bike out of the bike rack as he stared into a medal he wore around his neck.

I was standing in front of Ben but he didn't seem to notice until he looked up at me.

"Oh um, I wasn't showing off. I mean, I am going to show it to my grandpa. I guess that is showing off," he said, I just smiled.

"Ben Tennyson, hi," he said as he took off one of his gloves and put out his hand.

"Julie," I said as I shook his hand. "I know who you are, great game."

(End Flashback)

"Ju…ie… JULIE," I heard someone calling my name and it felt as though someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Ben, I must have fallen to the ground from whatever happened to me. "Ben," I said. "Julie are you alright, did something happen, did someone hurt you?" Ben said frantically.

"No no I'm fine, I just… think I remembered something," I said. "Remembered what?" Ben asked.

(I told Ben what had happened)

"You remembered the first time we meet?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I think I did," I said. "So do you remember everything else?" Ben asked excitedly.

I tried to see if I remembered anything else, but I wasn't able to. "Sorry Ben, I still don't remember everything," I said.

"Oh," Ben said sounding disappointed. "But you still remembered something, if you remembered that then you could remember everything else you forgot," Ben said.

I smiled at Ben's optimism. "You're right, thanks Ben," I said.

"Come on we gotta tell Gwen and Kevin the news," Ben said grabbing my hand and taking me towards Kevin's car.

I'm glad he didn't notice me blushing when he grabbed my hand.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK sorry for the wait, ALSO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE IT ALERTED, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	6. second notice

OK for you people who might actually care, if you're wondering why I updated my two main stories and not this one I am still holding strong on my declaration, I will not update it until I get at least one review, until then this story will stay unchanged, and now I'll laugh twice, one for an evil laugh and one for tradition, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	7. Trouble with a friend

**Kisdota: Six Reviews, OK I feel like working on this, thank you very much Reneyyy'Sprouse, poohbearlover95, Startail, IceGirl2772, and book lover. I shall now get back to work on this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**AND I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THE NOTICE DOWN BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF THAT FANFIC RULE OF ONE REVIEW A CHAPTER WORKS EVEN IF YOU MAKE A BRAND NEW CHAPTER, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(No POV, location Bellwood Mall)

"What about this, what do you think," Gwen said putting a shirt over her. "I guess it looks nice, I'm not sure about the color though," Julie said. "What do you think Kevin?" Gwen said.

"It looks nice," Kevin said tirdly. "What about this?" Gwen said switching shirts. "It looks nice," Kevin said. "…what about this one again?" Gwen said. "It looks nice," Kevin said.

"Are you even paying attention?" Gwen said. "It looks nice," Kevin said. _SMACK _"Ow jeeze, what was that for?" Kevin said rubbing the back of his head.

"You could at least pay attention when I talk to you," Gwen said. "I told you I'm bored, we've been here for hours, and how much money have you spent anyway?" Kevin said.

"What do you care, you're not buying anything," Gwen said. "I wanna know how you come into enough money to buy eight bags worth of clothes, I can't seem to make that much on the market, and where's Ben?" Kevin said.

"Over there," Julie said pointing at Ben who was sleeping on a nearby chair. "How come you're not hitting him?" Kevin said.

"Maybe because he's Julie's 'boyfriend', I don't think Ben's 'girlfriend' would like to hit her 'boyfriend'," Gwen said.

"We're friends aren't we, you don't have to hit me," Kevin said. "_ugh_, wake up Ben we're going to another store," Gwen said in a huff.

(Later)

The four left, Ben and Kevin holding many Bags, Gwen was a few feet ahead with Kevin following still mad at him for reasons Kevin didn't know why.

"What's wrong with her?" Ben asked. "I think Gwen was hinting at a few things and Kevin wasn't catching on," Julie said.

"What did she hint at?" Ben said. "That we're a couple and they're not," Julie said. "Ah, they'll get over it," Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Julie said. "It's not the first time they've fought on something like this. Something will happen that gets them closer," Ben said.

"Something's gonna happen?" Julie questioned. "I'm sure nothing dangerous," Ben said.

_BOOOOOOOM_

There was suddenly a loud explosion in the mall, Julie gave Ben a look.

"OK that would have happened even if I said nothing," Ben said.

(Outside the Mall)

"A fire, it's nothing dangerous," Ben said activating his watch.

"**BIGCHILL**," Bigchill then flew up to put out the fires, Gwen and Kevin had gone to assist him. Julie had stayed behind to watch as they did their work. Unbeknownst to her that something was about to happen.

(Julie's POV)

Watching Ben turn into that Blue Moth/ Goth felt familiar, more than usual.

I guess whoever that moth was must have done something memorable in my life. I watched as Ben and the 'Alien Force' as he liked to call it dealt with the large fire. "Hello Julie," I turned my head to see something ghastly, it was some strange man with a metal tin man looking mask.

"W-who are you," I said. "I'm surprised to see you alive, I was sure you would have been dead after what I saw," he said. "D-do I know you?" I asked. This guy looked dangerous, even though I don't remember him I don't think he's a friend. "Have you forgotten me already? It was only about a week ago we met," he said.

"I sorta don't remember anything, I lost my memory," I said. "Really? Well then this should be easier than I thought," he said.

_**ZAAAAAP**_

(No POV)

Bigchill flew back to the ground and turned back to normal. "Julie," Ben noticed Julie wasn't where she was before.

"There were no injuries, everyone got away," Gwen said. "But the authorities couldn't find a reason for the fire," Kevin said.

"Hey have you guys seen Julie?" Ben asked. "No, wasn't she going to wait here?" Gwen said. "That's what I thought but I can't find her," Ben said. "Well I haven't seen her," Kevin said. "I'll try her on her cell," Ben said dialing Julie's phone. "Hello Ben," the voice did not belong to Julie.

"Wh-WHO'S THIS?" Ben yelled. "Have you forgotten me already Ben?" the voice said.

"Darkstar?" Ben said. "Darkstar?" Gwen and Kevin said. "Glad to see you remembered me," Darkstar said.

"What have you done with Julie? I swear if you hurt her-," Ben said. "Rest assured she's fine, I'm actually surprised to see that she's still alive after what happened to her," Darkstar said.

"What do you want Darkstar?" Ben said. "So quick to the point, I just thought we could talk nothing dangerous," Darkstar said.

"And you took Julie for that?" Ben said. "Well if you want to see her just come over to the old warehouse, I'll be waiting," Darkstar said hanging up. Ben tried dialing again but got no answer.

"What did he say?" Gwen said. "He said he wants to meet him at that same warehouse," Ben said. "The one we always beat him in," Kevin said.

"Yeah, he said he wants to talk," Ben said, "That's gotta be a trap," Gwen said.

"I know, but what choice do we have, he's got Julie," Ben said. "So what are we waiting for let's go," Kevin said as they all went to his car.

(Julie's POV)

I opened my eyes, what the heck had happened to me, the last thing I remember was being blasted by some weird black ray. I was in some large room; I could see out some windows, I wasn't near the mall anymore. I tried to get up but I couldn't I took a look to see that I had been tied up to a chair.

"MMPH!" oh great, tape on my mouth. "MMMMPH!" I yelled.

"It looks like you're awake," it was that guy with the tin head. "Heh heh, you're no Gwen but I must say you are quite lovely to look at," he said. "MMMPH," the moment I get out of this he is so going down. "So since you don't remember me allow me to introduce myself, I'm Darkstar," he said.

"MMPH!" I said. "I assume you're wondering what I want with you, well in basic terms I want revenge against Gwen and Kevin as well as take the powers of Ben's Omnitrix," he said.

"Mphnge?" I tried to say revenge. He must have know what I said because he took off his helmet. He was hideous, it looked like a mutated raisin with hair.

"It was because of Kevin and lovely Gwen that I now look like this," he said putting back his mask on. _BASH_, someone had bashed through the door. "I see our guest have arrived," Darkstar said.

"JULIE!" Ben said. "It's official darkstar you're so hideous you actually need to kidnap women," Kevin said. "Funny Kevin, considering Gwen had preferred me over you," he said. "D- YOU WERE MANIPULATING HER BACK THEN!" Kevin yelled blushing.

"Smooth Kevin," Gwen said.

"Let Julie go," Ben said. "You'll have to come get her, she's right here," Darkstar said moving to the side. "What's the catch?" Ben said. "No catch, just come and get her," Darkstar said. "There's no way this isn't a trap," Gwen said. "Well if you don't want her I guess I could keep her," Darkstar said. "Oh THAT'S IT," Ben said activating his watch.

"**HUMUNGOSAUR**," Ben yelled charging.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled. "Hold it," Kevin said.

Humungosaur charged at Darkstar and me with Gwen and Kevin following, but as soon as they got close they all suddenly fell to the ground. _THUD_ "What the- grrr," Humungosaur said. "I feel heavy," Gwen said.

"Should have know… he'd pull something... he's got a gravity intensifier," Kevin said.

"Correct, none of your aliens will be able to get out of this Ben, you're now stuck and defenseless," Darkstar said.

Ben did a few transformations trying to get out of the area he was stuck in, he turned into that moth but couldn't phase through the floor, he turned into a bunch of green goo but that didn't help, then he turned into that red bat and tried to fire a laser at Darkstar but couldn't aim properly.

"Pathetic, any last words Ben," Darkstar said. "Yeah, before we got here, I brought backup," Ben said.

"What? Who," Darkstar said. "_SHIIIP_," Darkstar and I turned our heads to see my pet Ship.

"What that thing?" Darkstar said. Ship suddenly turned into a loop and then a weird box thing, and then… a ship. "Oh right, he can do that," Darkstar said worried.

(Later, (like I have to explain how it turned out))

"Julie I'm so sorry about what happened," Ben said. "What are you sorry for, you didn't kidnap me," I said.

"I know, but it's because of me that you got taken by Darkstar, I was supposed to look out for you and you got taken because of me," Ben said. "Ben don't blame yourself for this, you were out helping stop a fire for other people, darkstar would have done something else to take you down," I said.

"Bu-," he tried to talk but I placed my fingers on his lips. "No, Ben I don't blame you for this OK, so stop beating yourself up for this OK?" I said. "_Sigh, _alright," Ben said.

"So, tell me, why didn't you tell me my pet could fly?" I asked.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK here you all go, thanks for all the reviews, and be sure to keep reviewing so I'll actually want to update, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	8. A second first date

**Kisdota: OK really, I don't get reviews unless I really ask for them, I kinda feel like you guys don't really review out of kindness unless you know the fic won't continue unless you do, excluding you people who actually did review, you're lucky that I have people on Deviant art who love this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

It's been a while now since I lost my memories, I've been slowly regaining bits and pieces of my memory. I remembered bits of my past, being a kid, going through grade school all the way up to high school, but still I didn't remember much of my life.

The doctor did say that at the rate I was going we shouldn't have to worry about my permanently losing my memory, so that was a load off my shoulders.

Today I was feeling a bit nervous, I was thinking about doing something with Ben, just the two of us…alone.

I wanted to call and ask Ben but, I was nervous. "What the heck am I nervous about?" I asked myself. Heck we both know we're a couple yet I couldn't get up the courage to call, what was I afraid of. I was afraid I might do something stupid, I might say the wrong things, he leaves me and I never see him again. But I was still a teen, practically a kid, it wasn't like there were still other guys out there. No there really aren't other guys like Ben, and I'm not talking about the whole alien part of him.

He was really a one of a kind guy, someone who always put others needs before himself, he's even saved the world, hell the entire galaxy before. I mean yeah I helped a little but I don't think I could have the guts to do what he did. And as for losing him, I don't know if I could stand that, even though I was fifteen, I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with him.

God, what am I some girl at a prom? I'm getting off topic.

(No POV)

Ben was sitting on his couch watching TV, feeling a bit bored. There was nothing on TV, no alien activity or crime, and Gwen and Kevin were doing their own things. Suddenly he heard his cell phone ringing, he answered it.

"Hello?" Ben said. "Hey Ben," Julie said. "Julie hey, how you doing?" Ben asked.

"Good, uh Ben I was wondering. Would you, like maybe… want to do something?" Julie asked sounding nervous. "Uh, you mean just you and me, or all four of us?" Ben asked.

"Well, I kinda was thinking… just us," Julie said. "Are you sure, do you wanna go because you want to?" Ben asked. "Yeah, I… I really do," Julie said. "Um, OK what did you want to do?" Ben asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to that pier you told me about… if it's alright, I mean if you're not busy," Julie said. "No I'm free," Ben said. "Great so, when do you want to meet?" Julie asked.

(Julie's POV)

"How about in a half hour?" Ben said. "Alright, I'll see you then," I said hanging up. OK that went a lot better than I thought it would, of course should I have expected anything else. I better go get ready for our… date.

Wow, I thought just calling him my boyfriend felt weird at first, now saying that I was going on a date with him, I felt nervous yet at the same time giddy. I better get ready.

(With Ben, no POV)

Ben was smiling as he washed his face, he and Julie were finally going to go out, it had been a while since she and him had gone out together.

As he was finishing up it had hit him, Kevin wasn't with him. The pier was a long way away by foot, he knew that first hand after his first time there with Julie. Yet he really didn't want to cancel on her, especially after not being with her for so long. But he couldn't just walk there, they'd barely have enough time to ride any of the rides if he didn't want to get Julie home late.

He started thinking about his options, when he got an idea he smiled.

(Julie's POV)

I decided to wait outside for Ben till he came to pick me up. I know this wouldn't be our first date, but I couldn't remember our first so it was sure going to feel like my first date, which wasn't going to be so bad. It'd be like I was getting to do a once in a life thing twice. As I stood on the curb I suddenly felt a slight chill come down my spine.

"Hello Julie," I heard. I felt freaked out, I turned my head to look around but I couldn't see anybody.

"h-hello?" I said shakely. "Relax Julie it's me," from out of nowhere Ben had suddenly appeared as that blue goth moth. "Jeeze Ben don't do that, you freaked me out," I said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Ben said. "Why are you like that? Something happen?" I asked. "No, Kevin is busy so we can't get a ride with him, so if you want to get there we'll have to fly. If you want to," Ben said.

"Fly, as in you carry me high in the air and we fly where if you drop me I'll fall to my death?" I questioned. "I won't drop you," Ben said.

I felt nervous doing something like this, but I knew Ben wasn't the reckless type… not that much of the reckless type… OK I knew I could trust my life with him at least. "Fine, just don't go to high," I said.

(No POV, In the sky)

Ben was holding on to Julie as they flew in the air, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck… tightly. "Julie, please go easy on your grip, I need to breathe to stay in the air," Ben said. "Sorry, nervous," Julie said.

"It's not that scary Julie," Ben said. "Maybe not for you," Julie said. "You used to love doing this," Ben said. "I used to do this?" Julie asked. "Yeah, we used to fly around all the time together," Ben said. "You never told me this," Julie said.

"Oh, well I guess I forgot," Ben said. I guess I forgot my fear of heights cause when I looked down it was amazing, seeing the whole town below me was a breathtaking experience.

"I was lying," Ben said. "Huh?" I asked. "This is actually the first time we've done something like this," Ben said. "W-wait you lied to me," Julie said sounding angry.

"Only so you wouldn't squeeze my neck so hard. Besides now you're not afraid of the sky," Ben said. "Yeah I guess ," Julie said still sounding mopey.

"Ben can I ask you something?" Julie said. "What is it?" Ben said. "This moth goth alien, thing, has something happened with us involving this alien?" Julie asked. "Uhhh… no," Ben said. "You hesitated," Julie said. "Nothinghappened," Ben said.

"OK you're hiding something, I know something happened," Julie said. "You can't prove it," Ben said. "Oh come on it can't be that bad. Did we have some kind of fight with each other or something?" Julie said. "NYes, yeah we did," Ben said.

"Ben will you just tell me," Julie said. "Uh, well… promise you won't laugh," Ben said. "I promise," Julie said.

"… I had kids," Ben said.

"You… what?" Julie said. "I… this alien sort of took me over, it went through a cycle that happens once every eighty years. It took over my mind and it started eating metal and… affecting my hormones," Ben said. "Hormone- oh my god are you saying," Julie said starting to smirk.

"My alien sorta… made a nest and… I became a mom," Ben said in shame. "_snirk _are you saying that this alien caused you to reproduce... asexualy?" Julie said sounding like she was about to laugh. "yes," Ben said in shame.

"_snirk_ OK it wasn't you, it was the alahhahahahahah AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," Julie started laughing in the sky. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" Ben said.

"I cou- HAHAHAHAHA- I can't help it," Julie said starting to tear up from laughter. "Yeah yeah, just don't remind Kevin of the moment, I think he's finally forgotten about it and I don't want to hear his taunting again," Ben said as Julie was still giggling under him.

(Later, Julie's POV)

We had a fun day at the pier, Roller coaster, Ferris wheels, bumper cars. Ben even won me a giant teddy bear. Soon it got late and sadly we had to go back home. The flight back home was nice, a little more difficult with my giant teddy bear. We soon made touch down in front of my house and Ben turned back to normal. "Well that was fun," Ben said. "Yeah, it was," I said. There was a bit of silence.

"So um, can I ask you… what ever happened to your kids?" I asked. "This isn't to make fun of me is it?" Ben asked. "No no, I'm just curious," I said. Of course I would be curious of what happened, I mean it's not often you hear your boyfriend tell you about his alien kids.

"They went into space, Kevin told me when Necrofrigians have… kids, they're on their own after they're born," Ben said. "Well that's good, I don't think you could take care of kids, heh heh," I giggled. "OK OK I get it," Ben said. Of course I couldn't stop laughing at this, little baby moth men, god the thought of it made me smile nonstop.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow," Ben said sounding mad. Great now I hurt his feelings. "Oh Ben come on I'm sorry," I said. Ben didn't say anything, great now I hurt his feelings. "Ben come on I'm sorry," I said as I hugged him from behind.

"Ben I'm sorry you know I wouldn't hurt you," I said, I heard him sniffle. Crap, did I make him cry, this is exactly what I was afraid I'd do when I wanted to ask him out. "Ben wait I'm really sorr-," I turned his head expecting to see tears but he was smiling. "Gotcha," he said. "Oh that's it," I took my giant teddy bear and started attacking. In the process though when I started hitting his head I stumbled on my feet and fell… right on top of Ben. "Uhhh," wow this felt really awkward, and from the look on his face he felt the same.

"Oh boy uhh," I tried to get up but as I did Ben held me down.

"Uh Bennnnmmmmmmph, mmmm-," I tried to talk but Ben had spontaneously brought my head closer to his, and he placed his lips on mine… he was kissing me. I don't know what made Ben kiss me all of a sudden, but right now I sure didn't care, in fact this felt kind of nice, like really really nice.

It would have been a near perfect night, if it wasn't for the fact that my father stepped outside.

* * *

**Kisdota: OH I guess I'll stop there, can't wait to see if you actually say anything about this, by say something I mean review, as in press that button on the bottom, that grey green button. At least it's grey and green now but in the future it might be a different color… just press the button, and be a good guy COME ON, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. The two talks

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, OK sorry for the wait, but I have a lot of work in summer classes, by choice not because of grades. OK here we go, next chapter, and expect a chance of a rise in comedy in this chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Note: I want to ask this because of an idea I have, has anyone played the Persona 4 game for PS2, I have an idea I want to do and I want to know how many people know the game, tell me if you know, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Julie's POV)

UGH, school, for once I actually feel like skipping class. Last night started as one of the most wonderful and romantic nights of my life, then at the end it became one of the most embarrassing and awkward nights I could remember, and I'm pretty sure that I had started to remember a majority of my life.

Last night after I tried to take down Ben with my bear I fell face down on top of him, and then he did a bit of a forceful kissing. OK forceful seems a bit exaggerated, I mean yes he sorta did most of the kissing… at first, but hell it was Ben who was kissing me and I sure didn't mind (in fact I wouldn't mind doing it a couple more times).

Unfortunately my father didn't share the same view when he saw what was happening. He nearly killed Ben, but my mom was able to hold him off and sent Ben home. After that my father and mother had a long talk with me. They asked questions that got more awkward after each answer.

What we were doing, where we went, what we did, what lead to that, why we were kissing on the ground, had I been making out behind their back before, did Ben force himself on me, was he attempting rape? God I wanted to crawl into a hole, I mean really Rape, yeah that's understandable. And if that wasn't enough they gave me… the talk.

I might have amnesia but I wasn't stupid, I still remember where babies come from. Anyway here I am still feeling tired from last night and it's lunch break. "Hey Julie," it was Gwen sitting next to me. "So how was your date last night?" Gwen asked.

"It was… interesting," I said. "Come on, give me details," Gwen said. "Well, Ben sorta had to fly me and him to the pier as the blue moth alien guy. On the way there he told me about the time he had kids," I said.

"He told you, you didn't freak out did you?" Gwen asked. "I actually found it pretty funny," I said. "Heh, well that's good. When that happened Kevin wouldn't stop making fun of Ben, he got him a pregnancy test and a #1 Mom mug," Gwen said giggling, I couldn't help but laugh at that a bit too.

"Anything else? Come on you can tell me," Gwen said. Dare I, I guess Gwen's the most trustworthy one I could tell besides Ben. "Well… something else did happen," I said. "Ooh what?" Gwen said. "Wellllll… we kissed," I said. Gwen's grin went down.

"W-what?" Gwen asked. "We kissed," I said, was it really that shocking. I mean yeah if everything I was told from my life was accurate that would mean that it was mine and Ben's first kiss……. OH MAN, now that I actually had time to think about it why wasn't I going all giddy? This was the first time I had ever kissed a guy, and the best part is I remember it. "Soo, what was it like," Gwen asked.

"Well… it was… wet," I said. "That's it? Not amazing or romantic?" Gwen asked. "Well, I didn't really have much time to think about the kiss, my dad caught me," I said. "Oooh, he caught you and Ben kissing?" Gwen said. "Well, kissing is a light way of putting it," I said.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. "It wasn't so much a kiss as it was a… maybe… six seconds of… making out," I said. "m- making out?" Gwen said dumbstruck. "Yyy-yeah," I said. It's official, 'making out' was the hardest thing I had to say since losing my memory. "It's yours and Ben's first kiss… and it's a make out?" Gwen said. "Don't say it so loudly," I said. "Was it… was it good?" Gwen asked.

"W-why are you asking?" I said surprised. "Curiosity mostly, I mean it's not often one of my friends make out, and with the way things are with Kevin I doubt I'll ever know what it's like," Gwen joked, I just had to laugh at that.

(No POV)

Julie was walking out of the school when Ben had caught up to her. "Julie hey," Ben said. "… uh hi Ben," Julie said blushing. Julie couldn't exactly make eye contact with Ben since last night, yes she enjoyed it but she still felt a bit flushed thinking about it. "Listen we need to talk," Ben said. "Umm right, I guess we do," Julie said still blushing.

(At Julie's POV)

OK this is awkward, we haven't spoken to each other since last night, and now we were next to each other, unable to talk or make eye contact sipping whatever it was Ben got me. We sat for what seemed like forever till Ben finally spoke. "Julie about what I did last night-," oh boy what's he gonna say. "I'm sorry for what I did," sorry, wait what? "What are you sorry about?" I asked with a questioning face.

"I- I shouldn't have just done what I did, at least… not without your permission," Ben said. "Permission?" I asked.

"Well I sorta- came on to you," Ben said. "OK yeah you did sorta just kissed me out of the blue, but we're a couple, it was perfectly fine," I said. "Are you sure, I don't want you to tell me that just because you don't want to be mean to me," Ben said. "Ben really what you did was a bit surprising but, I really didn't mind what you did," I said moving closer. "But the next time you do something like that do you think you could maybe give me a heads up?" I asked.

I almost regretted saying that, till Ben had moved closer to me with a smirk and said "Alright, heads up," he said. I almost questioned why he said that till he suddenly pressed his lips on mine.

Not really the heads up I was looking for but hell I love him.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright I know this is short but like I said above I have work I need to do in summer clases, anyway I should tell you that there are two chapters left on this, anyway be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	10. Sorry

**Kisdota: Hey everybody, I got some bad news, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I know some of you are gonna complain about me not being able to finish this as fast as you wanted but I'm kinda stuck on how the HELL I'm gonna end it or even begin the ending. PLUS you guys made me go through like three chapters without reviewing. Plus I'm gonna need to work on a few other things, so once again sorry. However if any of you have any good ideas on how I should finish this then you can suggest it to me I might be able to finish this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	11. Continuation

**Hey everyone, look I know you all want me to keep going on this fic but sadly I cannot, but don't worry. Omnitrix951 has made a continuation of this, go here to see the fic he made. It's a continuation, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

www . fanfiction . net/s/5911007/1/Starting_Over_Continued#


End file.
